xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 7
Between Heaven And Earth (The Anti-Social Network) 'Section Briefing' Xenogears. Here I am. Playing again. After all these years... Well, it's kinda neat. Kinda lame though, like when I tell my friends I'm writing a walkthrough for a 15 year old game. They kinda laugh and I go "Well, it's just for fun, but I'd love to write a walkthrough for a brand new game someday". Conversation over. I swear I don't know anyone of the commentators on my walkthrough pages. None of my friends will take the time to read this hahaha. That's why commentators, you are my new friends. Congratulations! What should I walkthrough next? Halo 4? Super Mario RPG? Resident Evil 6? Any new games you want to see me do? Well pally, post it on the Talk section on THIS PAGE and we'll see what happens! It can't be a PS3 or Wii or 3DS or PSP exclusive game though. I don't got that here. But anything PS2 or earlier including most Nintendo systems or anything on Xbox 360 is fine. Well, as for Xenogears, we have a lot to take in now. Finally, free from the chains of the Earth! Our next mission will take place in this lovely garden in the sky. These people have to know something about what the hell's going on. You just know before we hit the ground again something supremely epic is going to happen. Don't expect a finale yet however. We're not quite there yet, not by a longshot. You blokes take 'er easy, k? Enjoy your stay in Shevat. Enjoy Coca-Cola. --BlackAlbedo (talk) 09:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Getting Away From It All' No chance of getting back to the surface at this point in time. Just gotta move forward, ya' know? Use the circular elevator platform to leave the Gear dock. You'll find Shevat's "overworld" screen. First keep checking around the SW section of the outer ring path until you get a DAWN ROCK (used in a lucrative and upcoming sidequest), then head toward the red marker labeled "Aphel Aura", the ol' capital. Seriously though, where else could you MOVE a capital on this flying fortress? I guess Jeuno finally beat Anchorage :P Ah, you Palinites get it. So what, I'm drunk. I found out though, that if you take the first elevator down here in Aphel Aura there is a save point. I really needed it, I was crunched for time in real life. After scoping out the area around the save point, I discovered that there was nothing of interest, so you know what that means. If you aren't collecting NPC conversations, get your ass back up to "ground" level. After your ass is sufficiently positioned at "ground" level, you'll want to make your way as far NW as you can. When you reach the path with the clotheslines and propellers hanging above, you can go into the nearby door and down the elevator to find a Gear shop. Stuff is -quite- expensive these days, so be sure to sell any gold or such you've been holding on to in your item list. Melt the gold! Strengthen the Gears! Now just outside of the Gear hut nearby is a lift that will go down. Take it, and enter the other hut on the end of the short path. Inside, check the doll on the table to find the DUSK ROCK. That's 2/3, baby! Go ahead and get the next part of the story here by going upstairs and checking the rocking horse to speak with Maria again. Return on the windy path back toward the shaggy dog until you see the door just W of and a level down from the shaggy dog (no I'm NOT posting the link to the trailer, the words are reference enough). Go in that door to find the secret Chu-Chu resistance movement hiding behind! No really though, go in to find a shit-ton of Chus. This place is important for item hunters. First of all, there's an item shop. Don't waste too much G there, though. Gear parts, remember?? Well, maybe get 10 of the new item PHYSIMENTSOL in case you need to remove an assortment of ailments in the future. HEY GUESS WHAT??!! If you have all three (3) badges from the mini-games we've accomplished so far, meaning the: MYTHICAL RPS BADGE THE LEGENDARY H&S BADGE AND THE TAG BADGE EVEN THE BLACKALBEDO'S ARE CRAZY ABOUT!!... ...then speak with the green Chu directly W from the item counter between the central displays to exchange them for a CHARGER A (would you believe it, it shows up as A CHARGER on the actual Gear equip screen wtf fire that translator) and a POWER RING S! That rocks, seeing as the badges were doing an incredible amount of nothing for us thus far!! Oh that's right, you don't know what these 2 pieces of equip do. The A CHARGER is the winner in this pot. It lets you charge 50 Fuel per charge in battle instead of the usual like... 20? 30? I don't remember the exact base charge number right now, but I think it's 30. The POWER RING S is just attack +5. You got one earlier. Well, if anything, take with you the pride of knowing that you're number one (1) when it comes to mini-games!! Truth be told you can toss this junk out and have no less of a problem beating the game. I just try to sound excited about it all because... well, sometimes going above and beyond to complete things rewards you with something incomparable to the efforts spent :) In a negative way :) In the SE corner of this Chu room there is a grey Chu that asks about the demeanor of all of the -Lambs-. Say to him that some of them are actually assholes and he'll give you two (2) AQUASOL S's and an AQUASOL DX. Allllllrighty then!! You will be needin' to talk to the pink Chu on top of the display lamp by jumping off of the green Chu's head nearby. You don't need to land next to it, just mash and let it speak to you as you fall to the ground. It's just dialogue, but it's required to get the DARK ROCK in a few minutes. Now take the elevator under the balcony in here to descend to a lower level. If you have a SPIDER WEB in your inventory still you will not be required to pay 50 G for a fishing thread from the person out the W exit from this fountainy area. If no web, then purchase a fishing thread from the person out the W exit from this fountainy area. Climb to the top of the fountain itself and inspect it to trigger a scene where you can fish, without bait. Just select "Reel it in" until you get the very large fish with the DARK ROCK in its something or other. Now with all 3 rocks, return to the save point that's under the first lift in Aphel Aura where we first entered. Remember the unassuming room? At the bottom of the lift, take the downstairs stairwell, then go through the door behind the bottom of the stairs. This lift was broken, but with our magic rocks we will move it now! Avast! The treasure trove of Aphel Aura!! Inspect the E statue to find the CHU-CHU IDOL and to learn that upon receiving the item, Fei has been possessed and tries to convince people that imagination is bad for the heart. Shut up, Fei. Too much may be bad for the heart, but don't bash it in general. Without imaginination this guide wouldn't be here. The N bookshelf will present curious dialogue from a friend of Chu-Chu's apparently (haha in my game "I will live with PooBreath, I will die with PooBreath"). The W and lowest shelf has an ASSLOAD of items. Here's what you get from the W shelf: POWER CRISIS PANALPHASOL HOB-STEAK PHYSIMENTSOL SAMSON'S HAIR YAMATO BELT HARD STAR SPEED STAR ETH DRIVE VIT DRIVE STR DRIVE ETHDEF DRIVE HP DRIVE EP DRIVE This is what the 3 badges should have gotten for you. A just reward for hard work done, right? The 3 rocks reward could have been the A CHARGER and the POWER RING S, easily. Whatever, we got both sets of treasure anyway. When you're done shopping and scaring the citizens of Aphel Aura (if you can't afford all of the Gear upgrades don't fret too much, just make a point to come back as soon as you get the G) then leave to the map of Shevat and enter by the large white angel statue that goes to the palace. 'In The Service Of Her Ancient Royal Majesty' If you need another save, it's behind the first door to the E of that main hall that Maria entered. To move forward, move forward through the N door which Maria entered and continue N. WISEASS! Not you, HIM! Talk to Wiseass for the hell of it. Maria too if you wish. Go through the N door into the Queen's chambers and N to approach her pristine throne. Let the long dialogue commence! After the pep talk, go to the save room and check the bed to take a rest. Go back to the Queen and say "My heart is set!" to enter the service of Her Ancient Royal Majesty. Oooh, shaking! Our first chance to prove ourselves to our new liege! When you're forced to choose a party member to keep, keep the one with the best physical offense and HP, and leave your weak link behind. Gonna have to plow through lots of random battles in this next maze. Oh, and Maria will be of no help and can't even learn Deathblows, so you can't get rid of her, you can't use her, might as well either keep her alive to use as a human shield and help spread damage out or keep her dead so you don't have to think about her. Seriously, either one is a good strategy. If you stock up on Zetasols you don't even have to heal her, just use a Zetasol on her now and then. She won't get EXP if she's dead. If you don't like your party decision, you may return and talk to the member you left with the Queen to change out, but only between these 2 characters :\ My favorite Chu in the game will show up here! It thoughtfully offers to sell us anything available for Gears, characters, or items, all on this one spot! Thanks li'l bastard! I personally still couldn't afford anything that I needed, so I went ahead and farmed some G in this next maze. To get there, leave the palace via the central elevator, then go to the red marker labeled "Shevat Lower Floor Central Dock Entrance". The idea is to reach Seibzehn and whoop some ass, but you'll just have to take the air ducts as the elevator will stall... You may use the elevator to return if you ever need to, but you probably won't. This is a great place to farm G by the way. You can upgrade Gears after this area, so I recommend getting enough G to upgrade in full at least 3 Gears. More if you can spare the time. 100,000 G ought to be enough to fully upgrade all Gears. If you want to make lots of G to upgrade your Gears, get equipment and items etc, then here's the best way to do it. While fighting down here you will naturally gain a few thousand G per fight, so finish all your battles. If you find the lizards strapped to the slabs of whatever you'll want to kill them as quickly as possible. They'll break free shortly and return all damage you've done to them on someone in your party, probably Maria. There's more though. If you can kill either or both of them while they're still strapped you might win some gold after the fight!! If Maria has EP she can ROBO KICK both of them and finish them at once. In any case, go W around the cute little bend and open the chest with the SHEVAT MAP in it, which is actually only a map of this duct-like area. Quite misleading indeed. If you run into guillotine-looking monsters that come in packs of 3, the quickest way to dispatch them is to use all attacks the whole way. Every move you can do to them does 1 damage, therefore, he with the most moves, wins. Maria will actually be able to help the same as everyone else against them. They will also take ALL of your EP sometimes, so try to finish their fights quickly. Go through the door on the E path to move on. Go E at the junction and down the elevator to find a chest with a QUEENS'S ROD. Go back up and take the W route and down that elevator. Go across the ledge until you drop down a hole with a ladder, and make for that green crystal thing. Use it to change directions and jump on and ride the fan blade to the other side. Jump off, go down the hole, and ride that elevator down. Use the SELECT button to bring up a map of this area. You don't need to study it too much, but it won't hurt you to know that you're in the NE corner and I'm gonna tell you where to go :\ Head straight S and don't stop until you find the chest with a BATTLE APRON in it (it's not so great...). Go N, but take a turn at the first W path. Then take the next S path and go through that door. Climb the stairs. Enter the next hallway. In here, every path leads to treasure. Claim the RUBY HELMET (either a female piece of equipment or a Maria piece of equipment I think), the ROSESOL DX, and the AQUASOL DX from the 3 chests, then return down the stairs and back to the original hallway. Go W and N, pass any other hallways, go E when this hallway bends, then take the first S path and go through that door to another stairwell. Go down it and exit at the bottom, following the new hallway until it goes S, at which point, go S. Here's some more treasure for you. Get the WHIP LASHER from the chest. Continue W but go S again when the hallway divides. Take the next stairwell down, and follow the path to more treasure. It's an ECONOMETHER this time, which halves EP usage in battles. If you're still farming for G, it will speed things up to put this on Maria so you don't have to restore her EP nearly as much. Go back up and continue N this time from where you originally went S. On your way N you may inspect the E alcove to fight past some of the guillotine things. This will clear a path to a shortcut back up if you ever need to leave from here on. Otherwise, continue N, take the elevator down, and save your game. From the save point, go E over the elevator you just took and jump across the gaps. Down the ladders, etc. Going W now, do your damndest to jump across those fan blade type platforms or forever quit playing Xenogears. If you fall, don't worry, you don't have to quit, just run back up and try again. And do it right this time or I'll... ...use the elevator to go down once I'm across. Then you'll regret not being good enough to keep up with me :P. It's all downhill from here. No pun intended in relation to the 2 downstairs runs you'll do along the way. When the path finally divides, go W for another save point. Get all the gold you want from those strapped lizards before moving on, we won't be staying much longer. Take the other path and go down the manhole (lol) into the area you meant to take the original elevator to. Go through the W door and make like crazy down the hallway. THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE, FOOLS! 'Invasion Determent Strategies 101' So pay attention to what Citan says about the 4 enemies coming up. You will choose who fights which group of enemies. You may make your own choices, keeping in mind that you will be buying Gear upgrades before you go on the offensive, or you can follow my recommendations. For #1 - Elly, #2 - Citan, #3 - Fei, #4 - Rico. This is more of a convenience setup as it pretty much tailors to the needs of the battles, but if you have the super-ether Elly / Vierge then you can feel free to move Elly to #3 or #4 and Aerod the shit out of things. I didn't try it out, but in theory it's a crazy good idea. Be sure to select "Let me get ready" to be able to be allowed to go buy parts and upgrades from the Chu salesman just outside the throne room. Just upgrade all the Gears you'll be using. Seibzehn needs no upgrades, it will kick ass on its own. Don't upgrade Brigandier either unless you absolutely need to use him for the next fights, which you probably don't. Also, Chu-Chu wants some action! Well, too bad motherfucker! Not this time! When you're ready, approach the throne room and say "I'm ready, let's go!". You may do the missions in any damn order you wish. If you find you have problems with any one of them, I suggest always taking the one you'll have the most trouble on first, so you know you'll beat it or not sooner rather than later. For the sake of order I will cover the battles from 1 to 4. 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #1' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: THERE'S LIKE, 8 OF THEM, SO... A MILLION BILLIONS? ITEM: SILVER AR, SILVER AR+1 Pretty easy to win this with Elly. Aerods and super-Ether setup will end this. Not even sure you need super-Ether setup. There's just lots of targets and this will take awhile without massive AOE damage. Hopefully you'll get some SILVER AR drops. If not, you should be fine if you've upgraded your Gears. 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #2' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: I USUALLY SET MINE IN PORT JEUNO THESE DAYS ITEM: ETHER AR, LITE AR+1 If you brought muscle, you should be ok. I brought Citan in Heimdall. All I did was use button attacks. If I wanted to be safe, I'd use level 1 Deathblows as well, but I didn't want to be safe. I played this one dangerous. I wasn't feeling alive enough. Usually when I get in that mood I get smashed, go buy 2 movie tickets, keep getting smashed during the movies, and pee all over the movie seats during the credits of both motion pictures. The trick is to watch and listen for the ushers so you don't get caught :\ 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #3' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: THESE AREN'T REALLY BOSSES, YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT? ITEM: GOLD PLATE, ETHER AR, LITE AR+1 Equip SILVER AR! All of it! Keep a special accessory on like the DEATHBLOWER 1 or the FRAME HP30. This is about as bossy as it gets during these generator fights. First, wipe the White Knights out of existence. A good button attack should suffice for each. Maybe 2. After them you should have a couple of attack levels stored up. If you're wounded badly heal up if you gave yourself that option. You need one or the other to win, strong offense, or strong defense. Either way, put that Booster on and rip into it! If you let your guard down, you're sacrificing the win! 'BOSS: DEFENSE OF GENERATOR #4' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 5,000 ON THE BIG GUY ITEM: NOISE FILTER, ETHER AR, LITE AR+1 Same as #3 really, except this guy wastes turns weakening your armor. Sure it's dangerous over time... but this battle won't last long, and its made easier by him wasting turns. Ram him hardcore with level 1 Deathblows and that 5,000 HP should disappear in no time flat. Well, that takes care of that. Oh I guess that big red Gear still wants to die. Welllllllllllllllll.... fine. Also, now Chu-Chu wants to get involved. Whatever. Chu-Chu's battle is a farce. You can't lose. They are forcing cuteness on you. Like it or not. The real battle takes place after Chu-Chu's sexual demonstration of innocence. 'BOSS: ACHTZEHN' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 12,000 ITEM: WIZARDRYRING FAVORITE FOOD: JUST WATCH THIS AWESOME AWESOME COMEDIAN. RIP MITCH MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: ANOTHER SUICIDAL FATHER MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: SURPRISINGLY POORLY FLESHED-OUT SCENE COULDA BEEN SO MUCH GREATER Some of these really hyped-up battles suck. Just sayin'. I love the story around this part of the game. Just think it might be too easy. Put the Booster on and work that level 1 Deathblow strategy we've been relying on this whole time. Eventually, Nikolai will do the right thing and kill himself. :\ Well well well. Now we'll be trying to turn the tables on Solaris. The plans are in motion! Let's get ready for our daring intrusion on the Empire of the sky. Oh yeah, that Nisan thing first. Ok then. Nisan, then Solaris. Save your game right away to avoid losing all that progress to a power outage or some bullshit. Stock up on supplies you'll need (items especially, and ammo if you're gonna keep using Billy a lot), but notice that the Chu shopkeeper is not to be found :\ Also, don't upgrade Brigandier. Just don't. I can't say more without... spoiling shit. Just don't worry about that piece of shit. After stocking up, leave this secret airborne heavenly society via the Central Dock Entrance and board your BRAAAAND NEEEEWW "YGGDRASIL III"! Yggdrasil III is the shit. It flies, it falls, it does whatever you need it to. It's rumored that the Yggdrasil III can even find the island from LOST :| Use it wisely. Press to move forward, and hold while holding to go in reverse. It's still hard as hell to steer. Pressing will land it when there's an appropriate location below. When you enter Nisan, you will be stuck until you save their asses again. You're not missing much on the overworld unless you want to revisit some recent areas. Most of the old ones you can forget about now. So in any case, make your preparations, whatever they may be, and trade this Yggdrasil in for a Nisan! You might do some Gear maintenance, level up some Deathblows, really, the world is your fritata now. Enjoy it while it lasts, and don't tip, it's not required and you can use 2 dollars anytime. Thank them for the tip. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough